Lyoko versus XANA
by Dragoon182
Summary: While Jeremie and his friends work on a program that can free Aelita from XANA's grasp, XANA does all he can to stop them. Will he succeed?
1. Trying to find the answers

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko, I wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 1

Trying to find the answers

Lightning flashed, thunder roared across the dark gray sky, rain falling in a downpour onto the empty streets. Being the middle of the night not many people were out and about the city. It was already past eleven at night close to midnight, cars became less and less as the night went on. You'd think that most people would be sleeping at this hour.

At Kadic all lights were off except one, the one light that was on was in the room of Jeremie Belpois, the mastermind behind the finding of Lyoko and Aelita, though she was materialized she was still linked to Lyoko thanks to the evil supercomputer XANA. Jeremie was determined to find an answer so he could shut down the supercomputer and Aelita could be free.

But at this moment he wasn't working on that program, it was something else he was working on. He didn't want to tell his friends just yet, he wanted it to be a surprise for them, especially Aelita.

Soon Jeremie heard footsteps outside his door, at first he thought it was Jim on his usual patrol of the halls but soon Jeremie recognized the footsteps. He quickly minimized what he was working on and pulled up a different program. Soon he heard a soft knock on his door.

" Come in." Jeremie said his eyes not moving from the screen

His door opened slowly to reveal Aelita Hopper better known as Aelita Stones within the school circuit. Her pink hair was to her neck, her dark green eyes sparkling with innocence, she was wearing a pink shirt with a kitten on it and white pants. She walked over to the blond haired male his glasses reflecting the light of the screen.

" It's almost midnight Jeremie, you need some sleep." Aelita stated

" I'm getting so close Aelita, I know I am." Jeremie replied

Aelita shook her head as she folded her arms across her chest giving Jeremie a stern look.

" Save what you have and get some sleep." Aelita said

" I'm a big boy, I think I can go to bed by myself." Jeremie replied in a playful tone

" You need some rest, you keep this up you will run yourself ragged." Aelita said

" I know you're looking out for me Aelita, but I need to get this done." Jeremie said

" I doubt the virus will affect me between now and when you're finished with the program." Aelita retorted

" Alright, you win Princess." Jeremie said

Jeremie quickly saved his progress on both programs and shut down his computer, Aelita smiled as the male went over and sat on his bed. Aelita sat next to Jeremie and gave him a curious look.

" What was the other program you were working on?" Aelita asked

" It's a surprise Princess" Jeremie replied with a smile

Aelita only smiled as she took off Jeremie's glasses for him causing the male to blush, Aelita widened her smile as she set them on Jeremie's desk.

" Get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." Aelita said

" No worries I will." Jeremie replied still blushing

Aelita existed the room as Jeremie laid down and covered up with his blankets, Aelita smiled at this as she closed the door behind her knowing Jeremie would sleep until morning.

Morning came hours later, sunlight pouring into the dorm of Odd Della Robia and Ulrich Stern. Odd was interesting to say the least, he had blond hair that held a purple blotch. As for Ulrich he had brown hair and his last name sometimes suited him.

Ulrich awoke when the sunlight hit his face waking to Odd's snoring, but Ulrich was use to it by now. He slipped on his usual clothes and walked over to Odd's bed waking Kiwi.

" Come on Odd time to get up." Ulrich stated

" Five more minutes." Odd groaned rolling over

" Not if you want to miss Pancake Day in the cafeteria." Ulrich smirked

Odd instantly hopped out of bed quickly getting changed into his clothes, Ulrich knew how to get Odd out of bed on Pancake Day.

" What are we waiting for? Come on." Odd said

Odd was already half way down the hall by the time Ulrich locked the dorm door so Kiwi couldn't get out while they were gone. Once in the cafeteria Ulrich could see that Aelita and Jeremie were at the usual table.

" I see you two are up early." Ulrich stated sitting down

" When aren't we?" Aelita asked in a playful tone

Ulrich noted that Jeremie was typing on his laptop his eyes never moving from the screen.

" What are you up to Jeremie? You haven't said much." Ulrich asked

" I'm so close to freeing Aelita from XANA, I'm so close that it's becoming easier." Jeremie replied

Aelita smiled, she was glad that Jeremie was so dedicated, she could tell that he cared for her and she cared for him. She was glad that she had met him.

" Glad to hear it Einstein but no need to fry your brain." Odd said sitting down

" I'm getting close, plus Odd I think I can handle it." Jeremie replied

Suddenly Ulrich's cellphone vibrated, he pulled out of his pants pocket finding a text message from their good friend Yumi Ishiyama.

" Bad news Yumi's sick, she's staying home today." Ulrich stated

" She must have caught a cold or something." Aelita said

" No doubt, her brother was sick so she probably got it from him." Odd said

Jeremie kept typing not saying a word soon he felt Aelita put a hand on his shoulder, a blush came to Jeremie's cheeks, he took his eyes off the screen and looked at Aelita.

" Take a break we have Science class in a few minutes." Aelita stated

Jeremie nodded not saying a word as he saved his progress his blush grew redder when Aelita's hand touched his cheek. Jeremie closed his laptop, the group left the cafeteria and walked off to their respective classes.

Once classes were done Aelita knew where to find Jeremie, she was glad that he was doing so much for her along with Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. Aelita politely knocked on Jeremie's door.

" Come in." Jeremie said

Aelita opened the door " Working hard again I see." Aelita stated

" I'm getting closer with every minute, I know this will work." Jeremie replied

Aelita found a chair and moved it next to the blond, she sat down and gave a smile.

" I appreciate all what you are doing for me." Aelita stated

" I want you to be free, just like your spirit, you can't be XANA's slave forever." Jeremie replied

Aelita's smile widened, she could help but hug the blond, Jeremie blushed a deep red.

" You are such a great friend Jeremie." the pink haired girl said

Jeremie couldn't say anything, he tried but nothing came out of his mouth.

" Come on lets go down for dinner before they run out of food thanks to Odd." Aelita stated letting go

Jeremie saved the progress he had made, he got up and walked down to the cafeteria with Aelita knowing that Odd and Ulrich were already there.

Once the two left closing the door behind them something popped up on Jeremie's computer, a tower appeared with the all to familiar symbol flashing beside it.


	2. XANA Strikes

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko, I wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 2

XANA Strikes

Jeremie and Aelita entered the cafeteria finding Odd and Ulrich at the table, Odd of course stuffing his face with food as Ulrich wrote in his notebook.

" I see you two made it in time." Ulrich said looking up

" We had to get down here before they ran out of food." Aelita replied

Odd only flashed a look before turning his attention back to his mashed potatoes, the group laughed, but soon the whole cafeteria went quiet when a strange sound crossed their ears.

" What was that?" Aelita asked

" No idea, lets check it out." Ulrich replied

Odd dropped his fork following his friends out the door, Ulrich looked around intently, suddenly a bullet hit the ground in-front of Odd's feet.

" What's going on?" Odd asked

A strong male came out of the bushes a gun his his hands, the group backed up a few steps, Aelita could see the symbol in the gunman's eyes.

" Run!" Ulrich ordered

" To the factory!" Jeremie yelled

The teens took off the gunman behind them, Ulrich lead the way with Odd behind him, as Aelita ran slightly ahead of Jeremie. She knew that he could run faster, he was behind her to make sure that she would not get hurt.

The gunman fired two shots one bullet hit the ground just behind Ulrich's feet, the other found it's way into Jeremie's right leg, the teen grunted in pain. Aelita thought that he would fall or at least stop running, but the teen kept his place behind Aelita.

Once at the factory, Jeremie took his seat on the chair, Aelita couldn't help but notice the blood slowly making its way down Jeremie's leg.

" Are you okay?" Aelita asked

" I'm fine, now lets see what tower XANA used this time. There it is in the Forest." Jeremie replied

" Okay we'll get to the scanners." Ulrich stated

" And help will be right behind you." Jeremie said with a smile

" Yumi? I thought she was sick." Odd said scratching his head

" There's no time to argue, we have to deactivate the tower before someone gets killed." Aelita retorted

The three went back into the elevator not seeing Jeremie smile to himself, if only they knew what was about to come. Once the three were virtualized they could see the tower a good mile away and an army of monsters in-front of it.

" Wow, XANA's sent the welcoming committee for us." Ulrich stated

" That's not all he deactivated the vehicle program, you'll have to go on foot." Jeremie said

" Sure thing, no problem." Odd said

" Come on lets go." Ulrich ordered

The three took off running across the green landscape, Aelita could see that XANA sent out quite the army of monsters. She was quite worried considering he sent out Hornets, Tarantulas, and Krabes. Aelita could also see his new monsters too, she was getting really worried.

" Great, he sent out the Cobras, Jackals, and Wolverines." Odd said

Odd and Ulrich rushed forward attacking the army of monsters, but two Cobras managed to get by the two, their eyes on Aelita, the pink haired girl backed up as the Cobras closed in. The two ugly, overgrown snakes opened their mouth revealing long black fangs.

Aelita saw a rush of brown go by her like a gust of wind, she saw the Cobras fall to the ground and explode. She then saw four Krabes, five Hornets, and three Jackals explode, which caused dust to stir up.

When Aelita saw the dust clear she saw a young wolf-like teen with blond hair a blue T-shirt, black jeans standing before her, his arms covered in brown fur, his hands and feet were paws that held long, dangerous claws, and a bushy tail swishing slightly.

Aelita attacked a Krabe that attempted to attack her, she saw the wolf-like smile before taking to his fours attacking a pack of Jackals. She had never seen such a style of fighting before, she was mostly using his claws in defense rather than using the to them to shred his opponents.

Once the army of monsters was destroyed all four fighters were out of breath, Aelita saw the wolf-like teen leaning up against a tree. She noted that he was favoring his right leg which had blood running down the sides of it.

" Are you okay dude?" Odd asked

" I'm fine Odd." the teen replied

Odd shook his head slightly blinking a few times, Aelita took a few steps forward she saw the teen smile, she was quite shocked.

Flashback...

Aelita stood outside the tower, waiting for Jeremie to appear so he could send the file she found to his world and head back before XANA let loose an attack. She hoped that he didn't end up in the same situation he was in before, she didn't want to loose him.

Soon she saw a young wolf-like teen with blond hair wearing a blue T-shirt, black jeans standing before her, his arms covered in tanish-brown fur, his hands and feet were paws that held long, dangerous claws, and a bushy tail swishing back and forth slightly.

" Jeremie." Aelita gasped

" Hey there Princess, I thought I'd be able to find you here." Jeremie said

Aelita was quite shocked to see that Jeremie didn't have his glasses, she had to admit he should have been on Lyoko a long time ago.

" Lets get that file sent, we don't want XANA to attack while you're here." Aelita stated

End Flashback...

" Jeremie, you came?" Aelita asked surprised

" No way, Jeremie." Ulrich said

The teen nodded as he sat down, Odd noted that his sight must have improved so much thanks to his Lyoko side he didn't need his glasses as long as he was there.

" Get to the tower Princess, I'll be fine." Jeremie said

" Keep a good eye on him, I'll be back." Aelita said

Ulrich and Odd nodded, Jeremie smiled as he watched Aelita run to the tower, but it turned when he saw Ulrich and Odd smirk.

" You should really say somethin' to her." Odd stated

Jeremie blushed at Odd's statement, before he could say anything Aelita came back and Jeremie saw that the color surrounding the tower was now white.

" Now to take care of that leg of yours." Aelita stated

Aelita put a hand on Jeremie's leg, she closed her eyes as her hand began to glow, Jeremie winced a few times before a single bullet ended up on Aelita's palm.

The pink haired girl then ripped off a piece of her outfit and wrapped around the wound, she smiled when she saw Jeremie relax.

" Better?" she asked

" Much better thanks." Jeremie replied

Odd and Ulrich smirked when Aelita put a hand to Jeremie's cheek causing him to blush, though they had suppress their laughter.

" What about returning to the past?" Odd asked

Jeremie smiled as he stood up helping Aelita to her feet, the blond closed his eyes for a moment, his tail going off to the side, when he opened them they glowed a gold color.

With a flash they found themselves back in the cafeteria, Odd was stuffing his face once again.

" Here we go." Ulrich said

" Hey, running from a madman and fighting ugly monsters works up an appetite." Odd retorted

" I bet." Aelita remarked

" You know Odd he has a hollow leg." Ulrich stated

The next day...

" Are you kidding me?" Yumi asked as she talked to Ulrich and Odd

Yumi sat with Ulrich and Odd at the usual table in the cafeteria for breakfast, the two had to tell her what happened in her absence.

" As much I love to kid around, we're being serious." Odd replied

" That must be hard." Sissi commented as she stopped at the table

" This is none of your business Sissi, plus your hourly torment is over." Ulrich said

" What torment?" Sissi asked

Ulrich smirked as he grabbed Yumi's hand which caused Yumi to blush. Sissi raised an eyebrow.

" Yumi and I agreed to start a relationship." Ulrich said

Sissi's eyes went wide, she then stepped back, her hands turned to fists as she walked off in a huff.

" I love tormenting Sissi, makes any breakfast that much better." Odd stated

Soon Jeremie and Aelita sat down next to Ulrich and Yumi, Aelita looked over to Yumi who was still blushing.

" Did we miss something?" Aelita asked

" Just us tormenting Sissi." Odd replied

" I think we missed more than that." Jeremie said

Yumi looked away for a moment, regaining herself, she then turned her attention to her friends.

" So I heard what happened." Yumi stated

" We had to tell her, I mean you looked so cool Einstein." Odd said

Jeremie only smiled as he opened his laptop and started typing, he was almost done with the program.

" I have to say you're pulling out all kinds of surprises." Yumi said

Jeremie's smile widened as he continued typing, he pressed the Enter key, his determined eyes kept to the screen as he watched it closely.

" Just a bit more and I think I've got it." Jeremie stated

Aelita was so glad, she would be free from XANA soon, she could hardly believe it.

" You've been working hard Jeremie take a break." Aelita said

" I'm so close I can't take a break now." Jeremie replied

Aelita got up from her chair and put a hand on Jeremie's shoulder, the blond tried not to blush. Jeremie could feel his heart jump when he felt Aelita's hand run across the back of his neck.

" Are you doing that so I will listen?" Jeremie asked

Aelita lowered her head so that her mouth was only inches from his ear.

" No, I doing it because I need to tell you something." Aelita whispered

Jeremie nodded, he never argued for long when it came to Aelita, he saved his progress, picked up his laptop and followed Aelita outside.


	3. Feelings come to light

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko, I do however own Aaliah please don't take her.

* * *

Chapter 3

Feelings come to light

Aelita and Jeremie found a bench just outside of the school, the smell of flowers and tree blossoms greeted them. Aelita could always find herself at peace when there was flowers present, she sat down first then she saw Jeremie sit down next to her, she could tell that the blond was a little uneasy.

" So, what do you need to tell me Aelita?" Jeremie asked

" I want to thank you for everything you have done for me." Aelita replied

" It's no problem, I'm your friend and friends help one another." Jeremie said blushing slightly

" No need to be so modest, you've done so much for me, more than I can repay." Aelita said

" You don't have to repay me, I have no need for payment." Jeremie replied

Aelita smiled, Jeremie was so kind to her, at times she thought she didn't deserve his kindness. She had to admit that he wasn't like other guys, and that's what she liked about him too. He wasn't trying to win her over, or making rude comments to her.

" Your friendship is all I need." Jeremie added

" Maybe our friendship can be more." Aelita said blushing

Elsewhere...

Yumi and Ulrich had long since left the cafeteria, they were now outside in the meadow behind the school. Flowers, trees, and soft grass surrounded them, and sweet scents filled the air that swirled around them.

" Is it true what you said to Sissi?" Yumi asked

" Every word, true I wanted her to go away, but I told the whole truth." Ulrich replied

Yumi smiled as she looked to the light blue sky above them, she let out a sigh enjoying the day.

" I always liked you, more than a friend, that's why I think I got miffed when I saw you with William." Ulrich stated

" He's moved on, he's under Suzie's spell now." Yumi said with a laugh

" The new girl huh? Figures." Ulrich said

" To say the least, I've liked you since I first met you." Yumi stated

" I thought I saw a blush on your cheeks when you pinned me to the mat in martial arts class." Ulrich said with a smile

Yumi blushed a deep red, Ulrich was always there for her, on many occasions when she wanted to see him the least he was there. Even if he had to enter the lions den, he would do it so he could calm her down. Yumi's blush deepened when Ulrich put his hand on hers, she moved over a bit putting her head on Ulrich's left shoulder.

Outside the Principals office...

" I wonder what Mr. Delmas wants this time, I didn't do anything wrong." Odd thought

Odd sat waiting to go into the office, the secretary typed on her computer as the clock above Odd's head ticked away. It was quiet too quiet, Odd didn't like that when it was quiet usually meant you were in really big trouble. The door of the office opened, out walked the school bully Bruce and Mr. Delmas.

" I'd leave Bob and Sarah well enough alone if you want to stay out of detention." Mr. Delmas said

" Yes sir." Bruce said his head low

" Come in Mr. Della Robia." Mr. Delmas stated

Odd went in without a word or a statement, he didn't dare, he entered the office sitting down in a chair in-front of the large desk.

" No need to worry Mr. Della Robia, you're not in trouble this time." Mr. Delmas stated

Odd sat back, could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders, but then a thought came to him, why was he there?

" I need you to do a big favor for me." Mr. Delmas said

" Sure, I'd be willing to do it for you sir." Odd said

" There's a new student attending our school and I need you to show her around. I was going to have Elisabeth show her around but the two didn't get off on the right foot." Mr. Delmas stated

" Sure thing sir." Odd replied

" Okay Aaliah you can come in." Mr. Delmas said

A girl with long black hair walked in, she had blue eyes that were behind purple rimmed glasses, she wore a navy blue shirt with a pack of wolves on the front, light blue shorts, and purple lined shoes.

" I'm Aaliah Chamberlain, you must be Mr. Della Robia." the girl said

Odd stood up and shook her hand " You can cal me Odd."

" Sure thing." Aaliah stated

" Mr. Della Robia will give you a tour and tell you the rules of the school, though he doesn't always follow them." Mr. Delmas said

" Thank you sir." Aaliah said

Odd opened the door for Aaliah letting her out of the office first, he then showed her around the school.

" Come on we'll start with the Science wing, or as I call it _The blow something up wing._" Odd said

" Your the funniest guy I've met." Aaliah giggled

" Get use to it, I'm the biggest jokester in Kadic." Odd said

" I'd say so." Aaliah said with a laugh

Back at the park...

Jeremie was a little taken back by Aelita's statement, he had always dreamed that he and Aelita would be more than friends someday, but he always thought that they would stay dreams.

" You deserve better than me Princess, I mean I'm not a guy not worth your time." Jeremie said

" Nonsense, you are worth my time, you've treated me so well, you treated me like a real person, like I was worth knowing." Aelita replied

" I was taught to treat people the way I want to be treated, even though I may not get the same kindness back." Jeremie said

" I don't care what others say about you, they don't know you for who you are." Aelita said

Jeremie smiled, Aelita had a point, he treat everyone the same though he only got kindness back only through his friends. They were like a mini family, they got along great and treated each other well. Jeremie could see that Aelita was telling the truth, every word she said she was serious about. But he thought that Aelita deserved better than him.

" Don't doubt yourself Jeremie, you know that you shouldn't." Aelita said

" You deserve more than I can give Aelita, you are an angel compared to the likes of me." Jeremie said his eyes to his feet

Aelita put her hand under Jeremie's chin and lifted it up so his glass covered eyes could see her dark green orbs.

" I don't care about status or rank, it's a waste of time. What happens when your out of school? The status and rank mean nothing when you're out of school, so there's no need for it." Aelita said

" I suppose that you have a point." Jeremie said

" I know I do, I only want you for who you are and nothing more." Aelita said

The next day day came with a light gray sky and rain lightly falling to the ground, the kids that had Gym class were glad that they didn't have to go outside for a change. Aelita lightly knocked on Jeremie's door, she heard no reply so she slowly opened the door.

She smiled when she found Jeremie at his desk his head by the keyboard and his glasses off to the side. Her smile widened when she saw the program on the screen.

" Time to wake up." Aelita said shaking Jeremie's shoulder

Jeremie sat up and stretched, he put on his glasses and smiled when she saw Aelita seated on a chair next to him.

" So how's the progress coming?" Aelita asked

" I need to do one last test and we'll see if it works." Jeremie replied

Jeremie pressed the Enter key on the keyboard and the scan started, the blond's eyes kept to the screen, hoping and praying it would work.


	4. The Final Tests

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko, I wish I did, but I do not...

* * *

Chapter 4

The Final Tests

Aelita and Jeremie watched the scan closely, sweat running down Jeremie's cheek. Aelita crossed her fingers hoping that it would work, she had been wanting to be free of XANA for the longest time. She then felt Jeremie grab her hand, she blushed a bit. Then eventually the scan slowed down and a green plus sign appeared on the computer screen.

" Yes, finally!" Jeremie shouted

Aelita hugged Jeremie tightly, the blond hugged back fully, Aelita blushed a deep red pulling back. Before they could say anything concerning the program, the tower scan appeared with XANA's symbol flashing on it.

" Looks like we'll have to wait for this later, XANA needs another lesson." Jeremie stated

" As often as we kick his butt I'm surprised he doesn't have a bruise by now." Odd stated

The two turned to find Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stepping off the elevator, Aelita nudged Jeremie's shoulder when she saw that Yumi and Ulrich were holding hands.

" XANA's up to no good again?" Yumi asked

" When isn't he?" Ulrich replied

" Anyway, what tower did he activate?" Odd asked

" According to the scan he decided to go to the Mountain region this time." Jeremie replied

" Sure thing, we'll take care of him for ya Einstein." Odd stated

" Oh I think I'll join you, because I'm seeing an army of monsters waiting for us." Jeremie said

" Come on, time to kick some monster butt." Ulrich said

Once virtualized, the four warriors found themselves on a platform surrounded by mountains and the vehicles in-front of them.

" I see the vehicle program is up and running." Odd said

" It needed a little fixing." Jeremie replied

" What about you once you get here?" Aelita asked

" I'll go on foot, after all you guys will need those more than me." Jeremie replied

The others got a head start, Aelita hitching a ride with Yumi on the Overwing as Ulrich went ahead on the Overbike, and Odd on his Overboard. Soon a brown rush went right by Odd almost making him fall off the Overboard.

" Wow I guess he doesn't need one." Odd stated regaining his balance

Aelita smiled, Jeremie was pulling out all kinds of surprises lately, his brown fur that covered his arms blew in the wind, as his tail swished back and forth as he ran, and his determined eyes set forward.

But soon she came out of her thoughts when a Krabe fired a laser, Aelita jumped off the Overwing as the monsters started firing. It would not be easy since XANA unleashed almost all of his monsters.

" Get to the tower Aelita, we'll hold them off." Yumi ordered

Aelita nodded running off toward the tower, she came to a sudden stop when three Cobras blocked her path, she used an energy attack successfully destroying one of the Cobras. One Cobra grabbed Aelita with its tail. Jeremie caught sight of this, he took to his fours and ran a few feet, he leaped into the air, his claws glowed a deep navy blue, he used his claws and hit the Cobra straight in the neck.

The Cobra hissed in pain letting go of Aelita. The girl landed on her knees, she looked up seeing Jeremie jump onto the Cobra's head. The Cobra began to thrashing around, Jeremie gritted his teeth as he dug his claws into the Cobra's white scaly skin.

" Go on, I can handle old fang face." Jeremie ordered

Aelita once again took off toward the tower, she heard the other Cobra hiss as it lunged towards the other to help it from Jeremie's assault.

Aelita knew she had to keep going despite what she was hearing, but a thought came to her, Jeremie had done so much to protect her, now she had a chance to protect him.

The pink haired girl turned around throwing an energy ball that struck a Cobra thus destroying it, the other Cobra finally shook Jeremie off its head. Jeremie landed harshly on the ground,the Cobra turned its sights on Aelita, the girl backed up, the Cobra hissed as it closed in.

Suddenly one of Yumi's fans sliced the overgrown snake in half, Aelita let out a sigh of relief and gave Yumi a smile. A Wolverine tried attacking Aelita but Jeremie attacked it with his deadly claws, Aelita ran off knowing that the path to the tower was now clear.

She ran by Ulrich who was punching the daylights out of a Jackal as his sword laid on the ground, she then passed by Yumi and Odd who were dealing with some Wolverines and Tarantulas.

Soon Jeremie saw the color of the tower change and all of the monsters ran off in different directions, once Aelita came out of the tower Jeremie closed his eyes, his tail going off to the side. He opened his eyes they glowed a soft golden color, soon a white light engulfed the school and everything around it.

In a flash of white light, the group found themselves in their respective classes, Aelita was growing more excited from what happened before, the program was working! It passed one of the final tests, but she had to be honest with herself, she was quite worried about the last test, shutting down XANA...

The bell rang an hour later, the classes left for lunch, Aelita entered the cafeteria to find Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi at the usual table where they sat. She sat down next to Jeremie, she could see him blush slightly when she put her hand on his. Aelita giggled slightly at his reaction.

" So what's the news Jeremie?" Yumi asked

" The program, I have been working on for Aelita is finally complete." Jeremie replied

" Does it work?" Odd asked

" Don't know yet, but it's passed every test so far." Jeremie replied

" That's great news, so when are you going to try it?" Yumi asked

" After we're done here." Jeremie replied

" That may take a while." Aelita said giggling

Odd didn't say anything considering his mouth was full and he was too busy eating to argue. Once Odd was finished stuffing his face, the group went off to the factory, Aelita was really excited, soon she would be free and XANA could no longer endanger her friends or anyone else.

Aelita went down to the scanners while the others stayed with Jeremie, they stood behind the blond as he uploaded the program. Jeremie crossed his fingers for a moment before pressing the Enter key.

" Okay Aelita you can come back." Jeremie said

Aelita came back rather unchanged except the fact her head hurt a bit, but she knew that was normal from the other attempts she and Jeremie had done.

" Time for the last test." Jeremie said putting a hand on Aelita's shoulder

The girl nodded, they entered the supercomputer room, the others motioned for Aelita to go ahead, the girl looked at them worriedly.

" Go on Aelita, we're right behind you." Yumi stated

" We're here if you need us." Ulrich added

The pink haired girl walked forward slowly, she could feel her heart rate quicken but she had faith in Jeremie and the rest of her friends.

She watched every test the program went through and each time she saw the green plus sign on the screen. She pushed the lever down, this time she didn't feel like she would faint. She didn't feel lightheaded or anything.

" I can't believe it I'm free." she said looking at her hands

" Believe it Princess, you can finally live in peace knowing that XANA can no longer hurt you." Ulrich said

She ran to her friends and hugged them tightly, she was now free, she could finally live in peace along side everyday people. The group let go of the pink haired girl, she then went over to Jeremie and gave him a hug, the blond was more than glad to return the hug fully.

" Thank you so much Jeremie." Aelita said

" You're more than welcome Princess." Jeremie replied

" Now I definitely can never repay you for your kindness." Aelita stated


	5. An end to XANA

**Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko, I wish I did, but I do not..._ I do however own Aaliah so please don't take her. Thank you_**

* * *

Chapter 5

An end to XANA

Jeremie let go of Aelita and gave her a loving smile, Aelita smiled back, there was that smile again. The smile that made him go weak in the knees, the smile that he sw quite often back when he first met her. Aelita soon saw Ulrich and Yumi smiling from the corner of her eye. Ulrich put his arms over his chest.

" Is something wrong?" Aelita asked

" Nothing is wrong Princess, we're just glad to see that things are working out. I mean you and Einstein have been circling around your feelings each other for a while now." Ulrich replied with a smile

Aelita blushed a deep red at Ulrich's statement, the pink haired girl knew that he was right. She and Jeremie have been dancing around each other for the longest time, she knew that the blond genius had feelings for her, just about anyone in the school could see that.

" Yeah, you and Einstein would be the next cutest couple, next to Mr. and Mrs. Stern of course." Odd stated

This time both Jeremie and Aelita blushed as Ulrich and Yumi smiled, it was true though. Ulrich and Yumi were named the cutest couple in school, which drove Sissi nuts considering how long she had been chasing after poor Ulrich.

Yumi was glad that Sissi stopped chasing, Yumi was getting tired of Ulrich trying to put her down lightly. He gave up and told Sissi that he was taken and would not go out with her.

" Well I have been thinking about what you said before Aelita." Jeremie stated

" You have?" Aelita asked

Flashback...

_Aelita and Jeremie found a bench just outside of the school, the smell of flowers and tree blossoms greeted them. Aelita could always find herself at peace when there was flowers present, the sweet scents could always calm her down if she was stressed about something. She sat down first then she saw Jeremie sit down next to her, she could tell that the blond was a little uneasy._

_Jeremie was secretly fearing that Aelita was going to tell them that she decided that they would be friends and nothing else. He didn't want that to happen, but it that was Aelita's decision he wouldn't argue._

_" So, what do you need to tell me Aelita?" Jeremie asked_

_" I want to thank you for everything you have done for me." Aelita replied_

_" It's no problem, I'm your friend and friends help one another." Jeremie said blushing slightly_

_" No need to be so modest, you've done so much for me, more than I can repay." Aelita said_

_" You don't have to repay me, I have no need for payment." Jeremie replied_

_Aelita smiled, Jeremie was so kind to her, at times she thought she didn't deserve his kindness. She had to admit that he wasn't like other guys, and that's what she liked about him too. He wasn't trying to win her over, or making rude comments to her._

_" Your friendship is all I need." Jeremie added_

_" Maybe our friendship can be more." Aelita said blushing a deep red_

End Flashback...

" Yes, what about it?" Aelita asked her curiosity growing

" I was thinking we could give it a shot." Jeremie replied blushing

Aelita couldn't believe what she had just heard, she smiled she hugged Jeremie once again. Jeremie was than happy to return the hug, he could feel Aelita nuzzle his shoulder, a smile came to Jeremie's face. He couldn't believe it after all these years of work he could be with Aelita.

" I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Yumi said sniffing

" I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Einstein." Odd said

" Their only hugging not getting married." Ulrich stated

" You two would get married first would be my bet." Odd commented

Yumi and Ulrich blushed at Odd's comment, Aelita giggled as she let go of Jeremie before she squeezed him too hard. Things were beginning to look up for the group of teens, XANA was no longer a problem so they could finally relax knowing that he was taken care of for good.

" Come on lets go back to school." Ulrich stated

" Good idea, we don't want to get into trouble with Jim." Yumi replied

The teens got onto the old elevator, the old metal door closed with a loud clang behind them.

A few weeks later...

Aelita and Jeremie sat on a bench just outside of the school Jeremie had a wide smile on his, Aelita had a small box wrapped in red foil and ribbon in her hands. She was confused, what did she do to deserve this gift?

She took off the ribbon and opened the small box, inside she found a silver necklace that had a heart, in the middle of the heart was a shinning ruby. Next to the heart necklace was a silver ring with a ruby gem shinning on it, Aelita could hardly believe her own eyes.

" They're beautiful Jeremie." Aelita stated

" I knew you would like it." Jeremie said

" What's the occasion?" Aelita asked

" I thought you would remember, after all it was a year ago today." Jeremie replied

" Now I remember, it had been a year since I was materialized for the first time." Aelita said

Aelita put the top of the box back on, she gave her boyfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek, Aelita then turned her attention to the light blue sky. So much had changed in only a few weeks time.

Ulrich and Yumi have been dating for a while which made Sissi really jealous, Odd and Aaliah had been dating a good two and a half weeks and were really happy. As for herself, she and Jeremie had been dating ever since XANA was shut down, and she couldn't be happier.

" What are you thinking about Princess?" Jeremie asked

" Just thinking about how much things have changed." Aelita replied

" True, much have changed." Jeremie said

Aelita put her head on Jeremie's shoulder and sighed happily, Jeremie smiled as he nuzzled his girlfriend lovingly.

" I know on thing that will never change." Aelita stated

" What's that Princess?" Jeremie asked

" Our love for one another." Aelita replied

" That will never change not now not ever." Jeremie said

Aelita giggled as Jeremie nuzzled her again, she moved her head slightly, her eyes once again fixed on the light blue sky as a few fluffy white clouds rolled by slowly. She let out a content sigh, she knew that things would be a lot better with XANA being no longer lauching attacks. Things have change for the better and they never seemed to stop looking up.

Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand and gave it a squeeze, the male smiled as he too looked to the sky. He hoped that this moment would never end, he had never felt so happy. But this was his life now, it'd take some getting use to... especially for Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita.

It was the end of XANA the evil super computer was finally sefeated and the Lyoko Warriors had their lives back. But they were better now, they were closer than any group of friends in the entire school.

**THE END**


End file.
